


Little Brother is Now Big Sister

by r3r3r3r3



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Age Progression, F/F, Genderbending, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest, Transformation, banjo music plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3r3r3r3/pseuds/r3r3r3r3
Summary: Lowen loves Louise. Lowen love's Louise's body and underwear. When he gets caught, Louise decides it'd be for the best to give him what he wanted. Just not how much he wanted it.
Relationships: Louise/Louise (Dragalia Lost), Louise/Lowen (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 1





	Little Brother is Now Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostFae/gifts).



Lowen loved his sister Louise. A bit more than any little brother should, actually. While the running joke in New Alberia was that the ruling Prince Euden was blind to the many suitors who through their (sometimes naked) bodies at him due to the sheer power of his desire for his lost sister, Zethia, it was equally rumored that the only lust to rival his was Louise for her brother. In the passing of their parents the siblings became near inseparable. With the elder Louise giving up all her own hopes and dreams, her very identity as an individual, to become the doting caretaker of her little brother. Such obsessive devotion would, of course spark rumors that there was more to their relationship than just familial devotion, but those remarks and rumors of “ara-ara” couldn’t be farther from the truth. Louise was actually a lesbian.

In actuality, it was Lowen who masturbated with his sister’s panties. As he was doing right now.

“Ah, ha ha… Louise…” he moaned into the used set of the used undergarments he held over his face. Another pair was wrapped around his pubescent cock. Stroking himself off. Both the tips of his penis and nose were buried deep in the spot that covered Louise’s pussy. The one on his nose was fresh from today, when Louise had been on a mission with the paladins Elisanna and Jullietta. Both buxom beauties were some of the loveliest flowers in the Halidom’s garden of ladies, and Louise had a crush on both of them. Lowen drank deep the stench of his sister’s homoerotic arousal. The pace of his hand increased.

“Lo-ouISE!” He’d been jerking it into his sister’s underwear most everyday now since the two had arrived joined New Alberia. Actually having a permanent home to return to at the end of the day allowed the tow have a consistent schedule for once. This included bathing, and Lowen had Louise’s perfectly memorized so that he could have the maximum amount of time he could get with her underwear. He honestly wished he could do it just outside the door. The washroom she used had recently been installed with this amazing device from Chanzelia called a detachable shower head that Louise now liked to use for her own masturbatory purposes. The sounds of her sensual moans, were a welcomed addition to his ministrations. Even if they were the names of other girls, but being seen once by Pipple was enough to teach him that it was a bad idea to tempt fate as an exhibitionist. Lucky of Lowen, Pipples are edible.

“A-A…almost…” Lowen was reaching his peak. He had the motions committed to muscle memory at this point. Just enough to edge him along to leave him the maximum amount of time to enjoy himself, but still have a brief refectory period before cleaning himself up, tossing the underwear in the wash been, and slipping out the ground floor window just before Louise opened the door and turn in for the night. At least, on most nights. Lowen heard the handle jiggle. “Ah!”

“Strange. I don’t remember locking this door early.” It was his sister’s voice. She had gotten done with her shower earlier than usual. Lowen was in a panic. He still had his shirt on, but his pants had been discarded to the other side of the room in his haste. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to grab his pants. Louise’s underwear still in hand.

‘Where are my underpants?’ Lowen screamed in his head. His underwear had slid under Louise dresser. While his raging erection was easy enough to tuck in (he was still a “growing” boy), the chaffing caused by his rough pants on his erect penis as he climbed out the window would have been crippling in how agonizing it promised to be. Thinking quick, and deciding to live out a guilty fantasy of his while he was at it, Lowen slipped on Louise’s panties. Both pairs. The warmth that cradled his sack, and the thin back running up between his cheeks was a heavenly sensation. One that Lowen did not have the time to bask in, unfortunately.

“Ah, there’s my key? Why do I have so many of these damn things?” came the voice of Louise again. She had finally found the key to her room. Her keyring had one for every room in the main castle so that she could get in to save Lowen should he ever be in any danger and trapped anywhere in the castle itself. Again, Louise took her job as Lowen’s protector very seriously. She just wasn’t the type to break into his room and wear his stolen undergarments. She put the key the lock, and began to turn it and the knob. Lowen yanked up his pants and began to run to the window. Until he tripped a rug.

“AHH!” he screamed and landed tip first on his erection. “eep.”

The sound was like crushing metal.

Doubled over in the most horrible pain a man could experience, Lowen began to cry the most pathetic tears he, perhaps any man, had wept. Both from the pain, and that his shame would be exposed. Mostly the pain, though.

“Lowen!” Louise shrieked as she entered the room. She didn’t question at all why her little brother was in her locked room. All she cared to know was that he was suffering from a great amount of pain. She ran over to her little brother, and knelt beside him. She rolled him over and lay his head on her knees. Giving a straight line of site to the underside of her breasts. Were his dick not broken in half, Lowen would have thought this the most arousing site of his life. “What happened? Where are you hurt? Who hurt you? How should I kill them?”

“I tripped. My-my weenus. Me. Please don’t kill me,” he answered between pained sobs.

“Let me take a look,” Louise said as she reached for his shorts.

“Wait, no don’t-“ Lowen tried to say before his pants were forced down again. Luckily for him, she grabbed the double layers of undergarments as well, and pulled them down at the same time. Meaning she didn’t even see him wearing her used underwear.

You don’t want to know what she did see.

Lowen fainted from the site, but Louise would not be so easily knocked out. Even if the site was too horrendous and disturbing for words, she would see her little brother well again. Luckily, Garuda and she had buried enough of the hatchet for the dragon to have granted Louise a bit of her magic power. Not a lot, but enough to agree it was for the best that Louise have something she could heal Lowen with when Garuda wasn’t around. Cleo had helped teach her to channel it, and now the elder had a certain proficiency for healing magic. She just never imagined her first time using it would be on… well this. “Just hold on a little longer, Lowen. Big sis will take good care of you,” she cooed as she swept the hair out of his unconscious face.

‘I just hope I know what I’m doing,’ she thought to herself.

///…///

It was sometime later when Lowen finally awoke. The first thing he noticed was that he was once again lying on his sister’s bed. He recognized her smell. The second was that was burning up. He felt like he was one of Cleo’s apple pies baking in her roaring oven. From this he noticed that he was naked as the day he was born. The next thing he noticed was that he was heavier in some areas, but lighter in some places. Like he was missing something. Idly, his hand drifted to his crotch. Where he found the first difference. “LOWEN TWO!”

His dick was gone.

“Lowen! Thank the Goddess you’re awake,” came the relieved voice of his sister from the other side of the room. She had set up a water basin and was dredging a rag to try and cool his fever. She rung out the excess water and made her way back over to his side. She sat on the bed next to him, placing her hand on his forehead to confirm if he still had his fever. “How are you feeling?” He did, so she put the rag back on.

“My weenus is gone!” he flatly stated.

“Y-yes it is. Sorry,” she said ashamedly. “I’m new to healing magic and you were…” neither of them wanted to dwell on what had happened to Lowen Two. “I had to perform some reconstructive healing magic. Really advanced stuff. In any other circumstances, you’d probably be proud of your sister for pulling off such an advanced technique.”

“But my weenus is gone!”

“Th-that it is,” she apologized once more. “You know I’m not as… familiar with the male anatomy as most girls. So I had to think quickly, and come up with a replacement.” Quickly her mood turned from apologetic to something sinister. “And then I saw you were wearing my panties, Lowen.”

Lowen gulped. He had been found out. “Louise, I can expla-“

“Shhh….” She put a finger to his mouth. She stared at him though half lidded eyes. “It’s okay Lowen. I understand.”

“You… you do?” he meekly asked.

“I do. You wanted to be JUST like your big sister,” she warmly smiled. Though again it came off more sinister than sincere.

“J-just like you?” he stammered. He stared to notice the rest of his body. While one hand stayed over his new vagina; reflexively exploring his new depths. The other trailed up his side. His hips felt wider, heavier. There was a dip in his side before his ribs he swore wasn’t that pronounced before, and his chest. His chest was rounding up to two small hills. Barely bumps, but he could see his nipples were larger than they’d ever been. His lower hand stopped playing with his new box and felt his thigh. It was much thicker now. He looked up and saw his bangs peeking out over the top of his vision, and saw that they were no longer the sea green he was familiar with “Coral?” that’s when he noticed his voice finally. It was weak and cracking before, but now it was back at full force, but much deeper. More mature.

“That’s right, Little Lowen,” she smiled with an adorable “boop” of his nose. “You’re going to be JUST like big sister from now on? Isn’t that great?”

Lowen wasn’t quite sure. He could feel the magic start to run rampant through is body now. His hips grew wider. His chest began to swell into full breasts. His legs got longer. His feet- it was like a bolt of lightning was shooting too each and every nerve in Lowen’s body. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react to the sudden change running through his body, but what he was feeling was extremely aroused. He didn’t really care.

“L-L-Louise! H-how?” he moaned as his adult, elegant hand reach for his sister. She held it in her hands and cooed softly.

“Some magic, and a whole lot of love,” was her only answer.

Tears welled in the little brother’s eyes but that powerful shock went through him. “EEEE!” His back nearly bent in half with how hard he arched off the ground. With her ankles and scalp digging into the mattress as braces, his legs and torso looked as though they were stretched out from his crotch. Like an invisible finger had hooked itself in her new pussy and was pulling her box like taffy. Her pussy popped as he reached the apex of the curve, and like a switch had been released his flat, boyish butt suddenly ballooned out into a pair spherical cheeks. Pressure was building under his pecs and nipples. Making her ache for release.

“Let me get those for you,” the original Louise said. She let go of her brother/clone’s hand with one and gingerly reached for his left nipple. She took it between her thumb and index finger, and- “Pop!” she added as she pulled up the nipple. The left breast exploded off Lowen’s chest like an exploding air-bag.

“AH!” Lowen shrieked. “OH!” she shrieked again as the right breast was released. She flopped back down on the mattress. His body from the neck down was now an exact match of his elder sister’s. All that was left was his head. The already died hair grew out first; his two green cowlicks receding as Louise’s proud mane started flowing out the back of his head like water. They already had the same eyes, so all it took was some sculpting, a narrowing of the chin and neck, a sharpening of the nose, and maybe a new set of ears for his face to mature into her sister.

“Ha ha ha….” she breathed as her trembling hands reached for her face to feel the difference. Her cheekbones where sharper. Her eyes more focused. Her lips were fuller, and drooling. A pinky slipped into the corner of her mouth, and suddenly. “EEEEEEAAAAGHGH!” a mind shattering orgasm ripped through her body. From the tips of her toes to her pretty, fried head it was the final does of magic locking everything into place.

Lowen was gone. All that was left was Louise, and Louise. Louise looked down at her younger sibling with all the love and adoration she would give to her back when she was a he. She brushed the frazzled hair off her face and turned the gasping clone to her original. “You are the most beautiful person in the world,” she honestly said, though to say it to someone who was her exact copy made her feel a bit like Zardin. She wasn’t sure if she should feel bad for liking this feeling.

“L-Louisssseee…” the clone moaned, her right reaching for her breasts this time. “I-I still feel it. I n-need you.”

“Really? After that turbo orgasm you still need more? Isn’t that a bit greedy?” she japed as the clone clumsily tried to fondle her tit. Louise had never seen her O-face before, but she instinctually recognized it when she saw it on her doppelganger’s face. The sheer power and force of it looked to be enough to match that time the original had almost passed out in the shower the day the detachable head had been installed, and yet her clone still wanted more. Underneath, it all the clone gasping on her bed was still her spoiled little brother. And she did love to spoil him.

“Alright,” she relented. “Let me show you how to use your new body.” Louise took her clone’s hand off her breasts and stood up. She began to undress. She kicked off her shoes, and then started with her hair she untied her braids and her headpiece. Now her hair fell free behind her back. Her hands then went to her neck and began undoing the clasps of her broach. She pulled the jewelry off her neck, and then did the same with the black strap of her bra across her back. The flaps that held her mature breasts in place followed. Letting her breasts flop free. “Enjoying the view?” she cooed. “You know you have your own pair now.”

The clone’s hands went to her new breasts and started playing with them clumsily. There was no technique or finesse. She was just manhandling and juggling her breasts. Louise giggled at the sight. She almost had difficulties removing her arm armor/sleeves, and then untying her sash. With the metal affixer left to fall behind Louise, her dress was now free to be pushed to the floor with a shake and a shimy of her hips. She was left dripping in her nakedness with only her leggings left. She opted to leave those on. “Let me show you where your new buttons are.”

The original Louise, the one wearing leggings, climbed on top of her identical sibling. Her clothed legs straddled one of the others, and her knee came up to her fresh pussy. The clone gave an adorable moan that made the original blush. “Now you’re already well familiar with these two buttons,” the original said as she flicked the clone’s nipples. “You can twist them,” she did. “You can pull them,” in opposite directions which earned her another ‘Eep.’ “And of course, you can push them in,” she pressed her entire palm down into her younger sister’s chest.

“B-big sister! Your-My boobies feel so wonderful,” the clone moaned.

“But we haven’t gotten to the most important button yet,” the one wearing leggings smirked. “That’s down here. Between your legs.” While the elder Louise continued to play with the younger’s right breast, her right hand went down to the new pussy. Louise knew own body well enough to find the mythical clitoris instantly. She pushed in on it with her thumb.

“AAAAAHHH!” the clone shrieked. Louise smirked and spread the pussy lips with the backs of her pointer and middle finger. “Hah eh, ha, ohhhh….” With each adorable moan the elder would close the younger’s pussy lips and open them back up again, mimicking her upper mouth.

“This is your clit. Apply pressure to it to start your mana kiln in the future, but it can’t get you there on its own. You’re going to want to open up your lips. Get them nice and loose,” Louise instructed.

“L-loose? Loose for what?” the clone asked.

“For this,” was the only warning given before her hand was hooked and the middle and ring finger plunged into the former male’s virgin vagina. The younger screamed, but Louise knew that wasn’t the face she was looking for. Her left hand left the clone’s tit, and she pressed her entire weight down onto her. Her free hand clawed up a handful of the bottom’s mane of hair. Their tits were squished together and faces so close their noses touched. She continued to stare into the lust and loved filled eyes of her former brother as she continued to scrap the sides of her pussy. She was new to this feeling, so Louise knew she would finish quick, but she at least wanted to show her new sister her favorite trick.

“Here’s the finisher,” the elder said. ”I’m going to show you, how to spell our name.” With precision from years of practice, Louise knew just the right speed to go as she used her fingers to write “L” on her little sister’s pussy wall.

“L-louise…” the bottom moaned.

“O,” the top traced. The stocking-less one made a face that was almost that letter, but not quite. “U,” she pursed her lips for extra emphasis. The former Lowen suck her’s in. “I,” she touched her forehead and they closed their eyes to take in the passion of the moment. “S,” she teased with a snake like teasing of her tongue on the bottom’s bottom lip, but that just gave her an idea.

Before she could write the final letter, Louise’s hands came up from her side and captured the sides of the elder’s head. Immediately she slammed her face down into a passionate, tongue dueling kiss. The competition was almost instantly over as, in the shock of the moment, Louise just jammed her fingers and two remaining knuckles into Louise’s vagina, squeezed her clit, and felt her hand be both crushed and drowned in her sister’s orgasm.

The clone was the first to break the kiss, throwing her head back into the pillow with eyes rolled back and scream “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.”

Louise smirked at her brother, now sister’s ecstasy. She drew her hand out of the box (with some difficulty and presented it to the clone once her eyes were back in place. “And THAT’S how you use your new body. Any questions?”

Louise was surprised to see her younger sibling abuse one factor of her new body she didn’t tell her about: low refractory period. Before the stockings Lousie knew it, she was flipped on her back staring up at the hungry eyes of her beloved sibling.

“Let me show you what I’ve learned,” she drooled.

Lowen loved her new body. 


End file.
